Stories:The Swordmasters
A story by JeloJellyJam and Redfork2000 Pearl, Agatha and Captain Red Shell are masters in swordfighting, and are training Connie on her journey to become a great swordfighter. However, when an ancient evil is released and wrecks havoc across the whole world, the four swordfighters and their friends must defeat him and restore peace to everything. Cast * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Agatha Michelle / White Choco Cookie * Captain Red Shell * Connie Maheswaran * Steven Universe * Captain Dark Shell Story Prologue Somewhere within the seven seas, Bright Spark and Twi-bot are in a submarine, searching for an ancient and powerful object: The Amulet of the Dark Seas. The adventure has taken hours, and while Twi-bot is bored, Bright Spark is still ready to continue the search. Soon, the two explorers arrive at the shadowfish pyramids. "This is it, Twi-bot." said Bright Spark, in an adventurous tone. "In the largest pyramid of the ancient shadowfish, we will find the Amulet of the Dark Seas, the most powerful relic left by the ancient shadow ninjas." "I'm not sure about this..." replies Twi-bot, fearing that Bright Spark's plan might not go as expected. "If the Amulet of the Dark Seas hasn't been stolen yet, there must be a good reason for it." Bright Spark looks at Twi-bot, and laughs. "Of course there's a good reason, Twi-bot!" he says, in a cheerful tone. "Because no one is as smart as I am!" Answers Bright Spark, proud of his own intelligence. "Anyone else looking for this ancient relic obviously got lost in the way, or even died because of the booby-traps inside the pyramid." "Booby-traps?" asks Twi-bot, even more worried than before. Bright Spark hits Twi-bot's head with his hoof. "Of course there's booby-traps! It's an ancient pyramid with a treasure inside!" Bright Spark responds, not before laughing again. "But I'm smart enough to overcome any traps the ancient shadowfish set up in this place." After a dangerous and threatening swim through the halls of the pyramid, Bright Spark and Twi-bot find themselves in the central room of the pyramid, where the Amulet of the Dark Seas rests on a pedestal. "There it is!" exclaims Bright Spark, pointing towards the ancient relic with his hoof. "Now let's take this amulet and get out of here!" Bright Spark walks to the amulet to take it, but Twi-bot, fearing that something bad will happen, tries to stop Bright Spark from grabbing it. "What in the world is wrong with you, Twi-bot!?" "Bright Spark, I think taking the Amulet isn't a good idea." Twi-bot explains, concerned about the danger. "What if it's a trap?" Bright Spark laughs at Twi-bot, before taking the Amulet of the Dark Seas with his magic. "It's no trap! Otherwise, something should've happened when I took this amulet." However, as soon as Bright Spark finished that last sentence, the entire pyramid began to shake. The building started to crumble, and the amulet started floating, before creating a dark portal above Bright Spark and his assistant. Then, to both their surprise, a black-shelled crustacean, with a dark sword and a scar on his eye, emerges from the portal. "Finally, I'm back!" exclaims the dark crustacean, as he finishes emerging from the portal. "Now it is time for my revenge on those who sealed me away in the shadow dimension!" "Wait, who are you?" asks Bright Spark, confused. "Who am I?" says the dark crustacean. "I am the most powerful of the sea warriors. The most powerful of the shadow ninjas. The most feared of them all. I am Captain Dark Shell!" Bright Spark and Twi-bot look in fear, as Captain Dark Shell grabs the amulet Bright Spark had taken from the pedestal. "And now that you have freed me, I can finally take over everything that was denied to me so much time ago." Captain Dark Shell summons a dark portal with his amulet, and it sucks Bright Spark and Twi-bot inside. They try to resist, but it's useless. Both get sucked by the portal, which then closes. Captain Dark Shell smiles, before leaving the pyramid. "It's time to continue where I left off." Chapter 1: Training Begins It's late afternoon at the Ancient Sky Arena. Connie's training hard on becoming a swordfighter, with assistance from Pearl, Agatha and Captain Red Shell. Steven in watching from afar, holding a box of popcorn. "Well done Connie." says Captain Red Shell, after watching her defeat two Holo-Pearls. "You've had quite some improvement since last time." "Thanks for the compliment!" said Connie, smiling. (WIP) Trivia * The story uses the paragraph format instead of the script format. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam